


Year 1

by AnonymousActions



Series: The Boy Who Lived [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't right. This needs to be changed. They will live. They all will live."</p>
<p>When the last of the Divinos decides to change the events of the famous Harry Potter, she starts at the beginning. She starts when the Dark Lord chose Harry Potter. Seconds before Wormtail tells the Dark Lord where the Potters are, she appears in front of him (quite literally) and tells him that the Potter son is the wrong child, that the Longbottom son is the right one. And then, the legend changes. Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is gonna take me a while to write so here's the prologue.
> 
> I've always had this idea- since I read the books when I was 6 or so years old, actually so I hope you enjoy this and make sure to comment and share this little story so that I keep writing. I'll try not to give up on it.

2 May, 1998- In the morning  
"This isn't right. This needs to be changed. They will live. They all will live."

The shadow kept repeating those words as she walked away from the destroyed castle. She had barely managed to save Severus Snape and she knew what she had to do now. She walked until the end of the bridge and apparated in the little hut she had made a few miles away from Hogwarts. There, on a cot, layed Severus Snape. He was a feverish, mumbling mess of black robes and blood. She slowly lifted the man's body, she healed the wounds, took out the venom from Nagini's bites and slowly, the man started looking more alive and more himself. 

Eventually, the man woke up, he sat down immediately, afraid and curious.  
"Hello Severus, long time no see." The shadow stepped out of hiding.  
"Loquitur. What are you doing here?" Severus paused to look around, "Where am I? I'm fairly certain I should be dead."  
"I need your help. I need to go back. I need to save the Potters and I need to make the Longbottom child the one who lived."  
Severus looked confused at that, "Why?"  
The girl smiled, "Severus, I can change this. That's what my species does. I might be the last one, but that is still my job. To change history and avoid what can be avoided."  
"I know. Do I need to remind you that I'm the one who saved you when you were a child? How can I help you? What do you need?"  
The girl's smile became wider at that, "I know you helped me, brother. We're not related but you still are my brother, you know that. Anyway, I need you to give me something that will make my plan work. Here's how it's gonna work..."  
As the shadow explained her plan, the man's eyes grew wider and somewhat warmer. This could work, he knew it could. He could save her. he could save himself and maybe Dumbledore. He could save his godson in many ways, give him a better life. This could work. This had to work.

The rest of the week, Severus and Loquitur bought the ingredients needed for the potions, they tested and experimented so that it would work the way it should. Eventually, everything was ready and Loquitur's time-turner was finally going to be put to good use. Severus gave her a note she was to give to the Malfoys and told her to go back to 30 October, 1981.  
"That is the day before Pettigrew betrayed the Potters. Go to Malfoy manor, explain everything and give them the note. Then give them their potions and go tell the Dark Lord about the Longbottom son. After that, go back to the manor and take your potion along with the Malfoys. Make sure they drink it in front of you as you drink your own. Now go. Go and save her."  
"Goodbye Severus, I will see you in another life."  
"Goodbye Loquitur. I will remember you."  
"Of course you will. You saved me as a child, not an adult."  
"Go, now."

With a smile and a wink, she was off. Disappearing from his view and appearing somewhere else in another time. Severus repeated to himself that she could do it. That she was going to save Lily. That it was possible.

30 October, 1981- In the evening

Loquitur appeared in front of the gates of Malfoy manor. She hid the time-turner in her robes and opened the gates. She walked towards the manor as quietly as possible, taking her time to walk to the door. Her wand was in her hand and she was on edge. The Malfoys would most definitely not trust her and Merlin knew what they would do to her if she let them get to her before she could explain everything. As she arrived at the door of the manor, Lucius Malfoy opened it, wand in hand and tried to disharm her. Loquitur, however, was quicker and disharmed him instead.  
"Lucius, we need to talk. Severus sends me."  
The Malfoy elder seemed to doubt her until she gave him the note Severus had written.  
"He tells me this is for you. Can I come in? My legs are hurting. I always forget how painful it is to use a time-turner for space."  
Lucius raised an eyebrow and opened the door wider.  
"Pardon my manners, miss..?"  
"Just call me Loquitur. I'm sure Severus has mentioned me."  
"I'm sure he has. He probably has mentioned you to my wife, however, not me."

Lucius led her through the house to his office, his wife was already standing by the door. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the girl. She knew her by name, Severus had mentioned her a few times and showed Narcissa a picture of the girl he saved when he was a child.  
When Loquitur and Narcissa were seated in his office, Lucius sat down across from the girl and a house elf came to give them all tea. Loquitur took the cup that was handed to her and waited for the house elf to disappear before she talked.  
"You must know, Narcissa, that something happened in my future. The Dark Lord attempted to kill the Potter child but it didn't exactly work as he planned it. It nearly killed him and the boy was left scarred and orphaned but alive. However, that future also destroys your son and he becomes a death eater when he turns 16 to correct your husband's mistakes. Draco is left deeply scarred and wounded. It takes him quite a few years to become himself again. Though his future is happy, the Malfoy name will affect him until he dies. It also affected his son, Scorpius. Draco never believed in blood purity and he teaches his son that way. Raises him against blood purity and racial slurs such as mudblood. Though he stays close to you, he barely talks to Lucius. I need to change that future. I need to save the Potters and keep the Weasleys alive. I need to make sure that Draco's cousin never becomes an orphan. That is my mission. To do so, however, I will need you."  
Narcissa looked at Loquitur, seemingly terrified by a future where her son becomes a death eater by force. Lucius was as expressionless as ever but he was obviously affected by Loquitur's story as well.  
"Why do you need our help?" Lucius asked.  
"Because, I need a place to stay. I planned to stay here as a child the same age as Draco, a sister of sorts to him. I believe that with the Longbottom son as the chosen one, the Potter spawn will go to Slytherin. He will probably become a friend of Draco's, they are quite similar, and he will always level with your son. Normally, Draco and Harry will always help each other and bring out the best in each other. I will be there with them because I can save them. I can keep them out of the war for as long as I need. Draco will not pay for your mistakes, Lucius. Not under my watch."  
Lucius seemed to hate the idea but his wife's look told him that accepting this plan was the best thing he could do for his family.  
"How will you be the same age as Draco? What will we do if the Dark Lord asks us about all this?"  
"That is quite simple really. Severus gave me potions. One for the two of you that will make you forget we ever had this talk while still being aware of it. It's quite a complicated thing actually. You will not remember this conversation ever happening until the Dark Lord is defeated. As for me, I will do as I need to and tell the Dark Lord about the Longbottom child before Pettigrew can give away the location of the Potters. Then, when Longbottom becomes the Chosen One, I will come back here and we will take our potions together. Yours to make you forget and mine to make me a child. A long lost cousin who was found on your steps. I will forget as well, but I will remember when I receive my letter for my 1st year at Hogwarts. That way, I will protect Draco."  
Lucius was quiet for a long moment. He nodded, however, and Loquitur gave the two Malfoys their potions.  
"Do not drink them until I come back. I will be off now, I will see you tomorrow evening."

Loquitur walked to the gate and as soon as she was outside of the manor, she apparated to the location where Pettigrew betrayed the Potters. There, she waited for the Dark Lord to appear. It would only take a bit less than 22 hours and she needed sleep. She created a cot made of dry wood and leaves and made it levitate. She fell asleep on the cot a few metres off the ground.

About 15 minutes before the Dark Lord and Pettigrew were supposed to meet, Loquitur woke up. She walked to the closest tree and climbed it, hiding at the top of it. Soon enough, she heard footsteps and a question, "Where are they Pettigrew?" and before the rat could answer, she jumped off her tree.  
"You're making a mistake you know."  
The Dark Lord turned but she had a shield already around her.  
"You're killing the wrong kid."  
"He is the only one born at the end of July."  
"No. The Longbottom child did as well. And he is not hidden. Pettigrew just wants to get back at James Potter for getting the girl."  
That seemed to be enough for the Dark Lord who glared at Pettigrew.  
"That is not true, master. The girl is lying."  
"That is true and you know it, Wormtail."  
"THAT IS ENOUGH."  
The Dark Lord's words echoed through the forest.  
Somehow, he seemed to believe Loquitur. In a very calm voice (which was absolutely terrifying), he asked Peter the truth.  
"Master, it's possible that maybe the Longbottom son could be the child from the prophecy. But.."  
Before he could finish, the rat was dead. Voldemort looked at the girl but before he could kill her, she disappeared. The Dark Lord disapparated and decided to end the life of the Longbottom child. He didn't have the Potters' address anyway and the other child was the one from the prophecy. Unfortunately, the girl was gone before he could kill her and he hadn't seen her face long enough to know who she was. 

Loquitur followed the Dark Lord, of course she did. She heard his curses and Neville's mother protect her son. There was a scream of rage from the Dark Lord when he became nothing, causing a part of the house to break and the child to cry. Loquitur's job was done for the moment. She checked on the child and made him sleep. She smiled at him sadly and she apparated at the Malfoy manor after sending a Patronus to the Order, letting them know of the Longbottoms' death. Lucius opened the door before she could knock,  
"Is it done?"  
Loquitur nodded, "Take your potions now, I will take mine after."  
Narcissa and Lucius both looked at the little vials in their hands and drank the liquid inside. With a grimace, they put the vials away and Loquitur took her potion. The Malfoys looked at their feet and there, inside a basket, was a sleeping toddler about the same age as their son holding in her hand a note. Narcissa took the baby out of the basket and gave the note to her husband. The poor thing must have been left there. Someone must have knocked, that would explain why they were in the doorway. Taking the baby inside, Narcissa asked her husband what the note said.  
"To Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy,  
this is Cassie Divinos Snapper. She plays an important part in your future but for the time being, she is a child. Take care of her like you would your own. You won't regret this. She is 1 and was born on the 5th of June, like Draco. Thank you." 

Narcissa left the second nursery where she had put the little girl and checked on her son in the first nursery. She found her husband, looking at his son as the child slept.  
"Do you think the girl should be raised as his sister Cissy?"  
"It would make the most sense, darling. They should know of her situation however."  
Lucius looked at his wife who had put her hand on his arm.  
"Are you happy to have a daugter Cissy? Would you prefer a daughter?"  
"I love Draco. I am glad to have a daughter, yes, but I would never want to replace Draco. He is my son and I love him. And I will love Cassie just as much as I do Draco and I will raise her as my own."  
Lucius seemed content with that answer as he gently pulled his wife behind him. It was late, they both needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this. I'm not sure of the amount of chapters there will be in each work. However, I know that each work in this series will be a Hogwarts year. So enjoy this series and make sure to criticise me, I need it to become better and make the story more enjoyable for you.
> 
> See you later guys.


End file.
